Ancient Ogre
Ogre is the Aztec God of Fighting infused with mythical powers. It is able to do some form of telekinesis, mainly in grabbing enemies, and defy gravity by levitating, though it is unable to do the latter during gameplay. The most notable power of Ogre, however, is its ability to absorb souls, which would transfer all of the consumed souls' abilities and potentially increase its power. According to Heihachi Mishima's Tekken 3 profile, Heihachi sends his own military group which he formed sometime after regaining control of Mishima Zaibatsu at the end of Tekken 2, the Tekken Force, to search an Aztec temple in Mexico. Soon after arriving there, Heihachi learns that his entire force has been obliterated by Ogre. Heihachi, having witnessed the power of Ogre, seeks to capture it in hopes of creating the ultimate life form. In the meantime, Ogre attacks various martial artists around the world, including King, whom it specifically kills, and Baek Doo San, who falls into a coma that lasts for a year, as revealed in Tekken 5. Ogre also goes to the forests of Yakushima, where it attacks Jun Kazama and her son, Jin. Despite the latter's attempt to fight it, he is outmatched and knocked unconscious, and when he wakes up, both his mother and Ogre are nowhere to be found. Ogre additionally compels Nina Williams, recently released from her cryogenics experiment, to assassinate Jin, while its appearance awakens Mokujin, a wooden dummy who comes to alive in the presence of great evil. As bait to lure Ogre into the open, Heihachi announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 four years later. Indeed, Ogre shows up and is defeated by Paul Phoenix. However, unknown to Paul, Ogre morphs into its true form and the tournament continues. Ogre eventually confronts Jin, who participates to avenge his mother's apparent death, and they clash in battle. Jin emerges victorious and Ogre is defeated. Though it is only briefly mentioned, Ogre is ultimately the reason why Heihachi decides to hold the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 in Tekken 4. As revealed in his prologue, Heihachi has tried to inject Ogre's blood into himself, but he discovers that its genome could only be integrated with the "Devil Gene", which Heihachi did not possess. He knows that both Jin and his recently resurrected son, Kazuya Mishima possess it, so he announces the tournament to lure both to him. In Tekken 5, Ogre appears as the final boss of the "Devil Within" mini-game, set between Tekken 4 and Tekken 5, where it is apparently resurrected by the G Corporation. It battles Jin twice during the latter's search for his mother, the second time transforming into an ever bigger form than its second form, although it is ultimately defeated by Jin. Its Aztec shield is also available as a customisation item for Devil Jin. In the Scenario Campaign prologue of Tekken 6, Ogre is briefly mentioned in Heihachi's prologue and when Jin recounts the disappearance of Jun. Category:Character